


This weird world

by GuerreStellari (neurodramaticfool)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodramaticfool/pseuds/GuerreStellari
Summary: (Not really know where I'm going with this, but have faith)1946 - Naboo is menaced by the rising tensions that will explode in the Cold War, its Queen will have to fight for her country to stay free.1977 - Luke Skywalker's life is changing at the speed of light.2015 - Someone is looking for Skywalker but they all find trouble in return.Pieces of many stories and histories that, put together, are just life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you note something wrong with the language, given that I am Italian, be merciful and let me know :)

1977, A small town in the Arizona desert

 

It was almost dawn. The wind was slowly calming down, to what would be a hot day, the air still. No one usually went there at night, no one usually dared pushing their car in the neverending landscape, at night. That night, though, someone did.

Luke got up as soon as he heard the crash, his uncle and aunt did as well, and the three of them shared a sleepy glance, before opening the door.

A small car was sending a dark smoke out of its hood, it had crashed against their fence.

In the distance, another car was speeding off.

 

Luke’s uncle ran out to check if someone was hurt. It took him a while, then he came back, quiet. Luke thought that didn’t mean anything good.

“Owen?”, asked his aunt.

“There was no one, the driver must have gotten away with that other car. I’ll check again tomorrow with the daylight,” he cut short, and they all went back inside.

 

As soon as the morning came, Luke woke up and got ready to help his uncle cleaning up the mess from earlier. It was still summer, but school would start soon enough, Luke would be in his senior year, finish his education and start working full time in their farm. It wasn’t like he thought that working in a farm in the middle of a desert was the job of his dreams, but he had no other chances.

 

A few hours later, the tow truck appeared out of nowhere to carry away the car wreck that still stood against the Lars’ fence. Owen exchanged a few quick words with the operators and the car was brought away.

“Here,” Owen tossed something in Luke’s direction, “you might like it”.

Luke caught the object steadily, and looked at it with curiosity: it was a cassette recorder, with a cassette inside. He hit play, and heard something from the recorder. It sounded like someone speaking, but it was too noisy outside to hear that properly.

“Uncle!”

“What?”

“Was this inside the car?”

“‘Course, kid”.

 

Luke wondered why his uncle had decided to keep that thing and not send it to the authorities with the rest of the vehicle. He elected that probably Owen had decided this way to have a payback for his ruined fence. The same fence they spent the whole day repairing.

At night, Luke remembered about the recording and, in the silence of his room, played it again. It was a girl’s voice, a bit crackling on the recording.

“Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope”.

And the recording stopped there. Luke rewinded the tape, hoping something else came before that, but those few words were the only stuff recorded.

Luke sighed. If anything, he’d gained a new recorder.

 

“Uncle, do you mind if I go into town this morning?” Luke asked, tentatively, the following day. All night, he hadn’t been able to sleep properly, thinking of the fact that there was a Ben Kenobi in town, who might know something about that weird recording.

“We should work in the fields, Luke,” Owen muttered, but his wife stopped him mid-sentence.

“Go, Luke, and while you’re there, I gotta ask you to buy a few things. Follow me, I’ll give you the list. We also need new nails, a new hammer, and a ladder, if you manage to stop at the shop…”.

 

2015, Jakku Community College

 

For the first time in his life, Poe Dameron felt like he wanted to die. He was in Jakku, for an open day at that small Community College to promote the organisation he worked for, but the whole evening hat turned to absolute shit.

 

First, he had met the teacher that had organised the whole thing, San Tekka, and found that all the help he had promised him consisted in the name of a former professor, a certain Luke Skywalker, Doctor in Philosophy, who would certainly contribute to the projects but was currently nowhere to be found. Useful. Leia Organa had said: “Bring Tekka here and possibly also Skywalker”. And Tekka had refused to leave the spot, and all Poe knew about Skywalker was a phone number from the UK. Great.

 

Then, those idiots of the First Order, those freaking frat boys from the much cooler university at the other end of the State, had crashed the event. They had thrown a horrible spray paint over everything, they had flipped all the stands and even tried to hit Tekka. If it hadn’t been for Poe, they would have hit the old teacher. Surely, Poe had been hit in return. And that is why he was now sitting in a tiny police station with a couple of frat boys. Who were drunk, and smelt. And kept trying to get on his nerves.

The police officers had given up trying to understand what had happened. If anything, they’d gotten angry with Poe. He really wanted to die.

 

“Dameron,” called a young officer, his features lost in his uniform, “they’ve come to bail you out”.

Bail? Him? Who? Confused, he got up and followed the officer.

“Mr Smith, here, has come to the rescue. He’s paid for your freedom. You’re free to go”.

But who was this guy who had paid his bail? A tall, dark guy stood in the hall. His dark skin blended with the scarce illumination.

“You know Mr Smith, how?” asked the officer, staring at Poe’s expression of disbelief.

Poe cast a glance towards the amazing Mr Smith. “I… I mean, we- we go _waaay_ back, we… hmmm”.

“We are practically brothers,” the guy said, brazenly, “we grew up together, now please let us go, my taxi driver is waiting”.

 

“What the hell, man? Who are you?” Poe breathed out as soon as they got out of the station, “I mean, thank you, but I need some context to what just transpired”.

The guy smiled, a smile of true excitement.

“They told me to free those two guys with the money, but I bailed you out. I did just that!”.

“Why?”

“It’s the right thing to do”.

Poe stared at his young face and didn’t need any other answer.

“Alright, alright. What do we do now?”.

Mr Smith tossed him car keys: they belonged to a limited edition car parked on the other side of the small parking lot. A car belonging to those same frat boys.

“Do you think you can drive it?”

Poe laughed, almost hysterically, “Oh, boy,” he smiled, “I can drive anything”.

 

1946, Naboo, East Europe

 

Public Notice, diffused by the high authorities of the State:

“In accord with NATO and the UNO, Padmé Amidala is now Queen of Naboo.

The State will act accordingly to the laws of the aforementioned Organisations and will not act under any pressure of the USSR. The State remains neutral towards the USSR but will not adopt his govern form”.

 

2015, Jakku Community College

 

Rey sighed. She hated her job. But she had to make a living. She threw the last vandalised flyer in the trash and approached the broom to start sweeping the floor.

Her eye was caught by a small piece of paper under a table. She looked around: no one was there. She bent down and picked it up.

It was a phone number. A phone number with no name besides it. A mysterious phone number. She could still try to dial it, but then, what would be the use of it? ‘Hello Mister, I’m calling to try to figure out who might have lost your number’.

Plus, the person who probably needed the number would have already saved it on their phone for sure.

She pocketed the number nonetheless and kept sweeping the floor. The little mystery could just add a little brightness to her day.

  


2006, a small island south of Ireland

 

The boat hit the rocks slowly, with a soft thud. It was almost dawn. The sky was beginning to turn pink, and the wind was stopping, and then blowing gently, and then stopping again. It was also changing direction.

The woman who had driven the boat accepted the money the dark-haired man had just passed her. “I can wait for you, mister,” she said, in a low voice, “but the weather will turn bad in a few hours, so you better be quick”.

The man sighed. “No, thank you,” he answered in a different accent, “I’ll be long. If I need you to get back to the mainland I’ll give you a call. Thank you again”.

The woman saluted him, militarily. He gave her a half smile and carried a bag on his shoulders.

 

He took a deep breath. A very deep breath. Then he started walking towards a small house. Well, house was too big a word for it, by the look of it. Still, he walked and did not stop. The island was rocky and the humidity coming from both the Ocean and the night didn’t help. But he went on.

When he reached the house’s front door, the sun was beginning to rise from the east. It looked almost poetic, coming up from the sea, the dark sky beginning to alight. Dark clouds were collecting up north, though.

He knocked. He waited. He knocked again, louder. This time, he heard something from the inside, perhaps someone moving. Then he heard a click, a shotgun click. _Bloody American_ , he thought.

 

“Who’s there?” called a voice from the other side of the door.

“Open up, Luke, we have to talk,” stated, calmly, the dark-haired man.

The door opened almost immediately, without hesitation. The man inside, Luke, had a wild expression on his face.

“Wedge?”.

 

“How did you get here? It’s like five in the morning? Why did you come? What happened? Who sent you? How…” Luke was obviously at a loss. He still had the shotgun in his hands, but he let it go as soon as he stopped this incoherent rambling.

Wedge lifted an eyebrow. “Might I come in?”. He entered the house without even waiting for an answer.

He looked around. It was cozy enough to be called a house, he decided. And then he left his bag on a sofa and headed towards what looked like a kitchen. In the next three minutes, he had already prepared for tea.

“What are you doing, Wedge?” breathed Luke, who still had no clue.

Wedge finally looked at him. He had let his beard grow, he looked older like that. He would get used to it.

“What am I doing, you ask. I’m making myself home, since you’re like the worst host the world’s ever seen,” he stated, factually.

Luke stammered, “No, I can see that. I mean, what are you doing _here_?”.

Wedge sighed again, and passed a hand on his face. “Luke. You left. You just left. I’ve spent almost a whole year trying to get back to you, because I’d already excluded the chance to get you back. You were there and the next day you weren’t. And with all that had happened I told myself that you’d come back, that you just needed time to re-adjust, to metabolise what your nephew had done. But I never heard anything from you, nor did your sister, or Han, or everyone. And what was I supposed to do? Stay there and wait for you to turn up at some point? Fuck’s sake, Luke, we’d been together for twenty-five years. And you just walked away without saying a word”. He stopped, realising he was beginning to raise his voice. Shouting wasn’t what he really wanted to do, wasn’t the way he was going to do this. “I would have come with you, Luke,” he added, finally, and then he proceeded to pour the hot water in a mug.

 

Luke was visibly fighting the urge to cry: he just nodded. Wedge looked at him again, he’d felt angry, betrayed, even abandoned, but all of that didn’t matter now.

Luke hugged him, and he hugged Luke. “I’ve missed you, Wedge,” breathed Luke.

“Fuck you, too,” replied Wedge, but he was smiling.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1980, Yavin Military Base - Wedge Antilles, Lieutenant Commander, realized on a warm summer day that his military career was over. The thing was, as he would have put it a few years later, that Luke Skywalker had asked to borrow a book from him.  
> 2005, a Police Department. - Luke opened his eyes, they were red, swollen. “Yes?”. He was tired but he knew he would never sleep.   
> 1977, Alderaan, Pacific Ocean. - Leia Organa was going to travel to the UN General Assembly, and this was a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been so busy I just got back to this story. I'll try and be more costant, I can't promise, though.

1980, Yavin Military Base

 

Wedge Antilles, Lieutenant Commander, realized on a warm summer day that his military career was over. Not that he had done something specifically wrong, or anything at all for what mattered. And not that he didn’t want to be a pilot anymore, either. 

The thing was, as he would have put it a few years later, that Luke Skywalker had asked to borrow a book from him. 

The events had unfolded this way. 

 

Wedge, freshly returned from his leave, had just settled in his new office on base. Usually, officers of his rank didn’t have a office, but the base was too big for the people who worked there, and the personnel was too scarce to occupy the whole base. So, he had gained an office for himself. Not that he minded. He was one of the few RAF officers dislodged at Yavin, that worked as a US base. Still, he worked for the UNO, and they had sent him there. 

 

Well, he’d found that his office had a huge bookcase, a circumstance that delighted him so much that he decided to keep most of his books there and not at home, where he didn’t even have room for them. 

That’s why he brought a ton of novels, that filled the rows along engineering handbooks and military regulations. 

 

His leave started and finished, uneventful. He fought with the girl he tried to call his girlfriend and decided to break up with her, but that didn’t matter too much, they hadn’t had a real relationship anyway and breaking up was actually the easiest and most painless thing. 

As he stated, uneventful. 

 

So, when he walked back into his office, ready to catch up with all the mail he’d have missed in those two weeks, the last thing he had expected was to find a young pilot, in his brand new uniform. Having a copy of War and Peace in his hands 

The young pilot, hearing Wedge open the door, turned to him, revealing the pair of bluest eyes Wedge had ever seen. 

Wedge knew, in that exact moment, that he was fucked. He knew it would happen, someday, but he still hoped it wouldn’t. The problem was that the young pilot hadn’t even opened his mouth yet. And already Wedge was too far gone. 

 

“I have always wanted to read this but I never had the chance, could I borrow it?” was all he said, and then he smiled. And Wedge wanted to scream. It wasn’t fair. 

 

He tried to play it cool, he did. “I am sorry? Who are you, what are you doing here?”.   
The boy smiled again, brighter than the sun on the sea when there are no clouds, in the luminous Scottish summer, when the sun is up for eighteen hours straight. 

“Skywalker, Luke. They told me you were my Commanding Officer, that you had to introduce me to the base… and stuff?”.

Wedge raised an eyebrow. “And stuff?”. 

The pilot, Luke, blushed. Wedge sighed: “Alright. You’ll have a tour. And you can borrow the book. Just be quick with it, it’s my favourite one”. 

“Thank you, sir”.

Wedge raised both eyebrows: “Oh, no, nonono. Call me Wedge”.

 

2005, a Police Department.

 

“Professor?” a young police lady called.

Luke opened his eyes, they were red, swollen. “Yes?”. He was tired but he knew he would never sleep. 

“Uh, your… well, someone has come to pick you up, you’re free to go”. Luke didn’t have the strength to be upset at her for the fact that she couldn’t say the word  _ partner _ . Was it so difficult for her to say it? To understand what that man was to him? She hadn’t blinked an eye at the sight of all the dead teenagers in that classroom, yet she was unable to say a two syllables word. 

 

Wedge hugged him loosely, brushing his fingers in his hair, softly. Wedge looked worried, scared, even angry, but he didn’t utter a word as he silently kissed his forehead and helped him to their car. 

They drove in silence for a while, then finally Luke let out a sob. Wedge glanced at him, held out his hand for him to take. “Luke?” he asked, tentatively, softly, because Wedge had never raised his voice with Luke, had never made him feel out of place. Never, in twenty-five years.

Luke couldn’t answer. He kept seeing the guns explode into fire, the man who had opened the fire reveal his face, the man being-

“Luke, darling,” Wedge called him back to the current surroundings, “it’s not your fault”.

He hadn’t heard it yet. Hearing Wedge say it made it a bit easier to breathe. A bit. 

“But it is”. 

“No. You saved some of them, you know that? You take the credit for that”.

“They were there because of me”.

“They died because of Ben”. Luke stopped breathing, Wedge cursed faintly. “I’m sorry, love, I-”.

“It’s true”.

They had held him in their arms just as soon as he was born. 

 

1977, Alderaan, Pacific Ocean.

 

Leia Organa was going to travel to the UN General Assembly, and this was a big deal. She was eighteen, she was going to just help her father along, she kept repeating to herself that it wasn’t her, specifically, that they needed, just her  _ with _ her father. 

Because their country, as small as it was, had earned the chance to speak there against the nuclear experiments that were being conducted in the nearby islands by the USA, experiments that made them a target for the other side’s mires. 

 

She packed her things, her clothes, her shoes, her books, her notes.

She was going to be good, to be helpful. To help others. This is what she waited all her life for. Well, if she was honest to herself, that and a bit of an adventure, but that could wait. 

What she didn’t expect, at all, was to find Vader at the UN General Assembly, exiting as she was entering. 

The man was a mystery, he was the most important politician from the USSR aside from Palpatine, he was, though, the least sovietic thing to ever exist. Why he worked for them, nobody knew. 

Some said he was a spy, they said he had worked for the CIA and then, suddenly, he had sold a huge part of the agency’s work to the KGB. 

Some others said he was a psychic, who worked for whoever paid best, Leia knew that it was highly improbable that the USRR could pay better than the USA. Still.

Her father knew something about that man, something he didn’t talk about. And she had stopped pressing. She had also stopped pressing to understand who her biological parents were. As much as she had been loved and worshipped as Princess of Alderaan, she had perfectly known, all her life, she hadn’t been born there. 

 

The General Assembly speech went well, though her father told her, immediately after, that there were very few chances that they would stop experimenting. 

The trouble started when he told her to stay in New York, while he got back to Alderaan, for an emergency meeting. “You should enjoy the City, though, before you start studying your ass off this fall”. She pretended to be happy about this. 

 

Six hours later, a waiter knocked on her hotel room, accompanied her to a small room, where Mon Mothma, current President of the United Nations, sat. 

“What happened?” Leia asked, already knowing that something bad had occurred. Suddenly, all her shopping bags, scattered on her room’s floor, were meaningless. 

“Leia, I don’t know how to tell you without hurting you-”

“What? What is it? Please?” she was scared. 

Mothma closed her eyes briefly, when she opened them again they were shining with tears. “Alderaan has been bombed”. 

 

Leia only shed one tear. Then she held her chin up. “I want to work for you,” she said, without faltering, “I want to help you put an end to this terror”.

Mon Mothma nodded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always welcome.


End file.
